Alone
by Star-Stallion
Summary: The last member of the Fellowship reflects. Samwise' POV. Contains character death... kinda.


DISCLAIMER- Amanda. That is my name. *Not* John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Does this explain it to you? For those of you with a less than the average knowledge of my sarcasm, this means I DO NOT OWN LOTR... Much as I'd like to... ='(  
  
I honestly don't know where this came from... like most of my fics then! ^_^ But seriously, I just felt like writing this... its rather sad and depressing, but I just wanted to post it up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mr Frodo is gone.  
  
His spirit went away a few hours ago, lying on that embroidered silken bed the Elves had made especially for him. That bed was just perfect for him, so it was, about a foot high and only five foot long. Beautiful...  
  
Now I'm sittin' here beside his cold lifeless body. I'm not sure why, but I keep puttin' my fingers to his neck, checkin' to see if his heart still beats. I know it doesn't, but I just think I'm tryin' to lie to myself to make it easier.  
  
Frodo was my best friend. We'd been through so much together, from setting out from Hobbiton all those years ago to the very fires of Mount Doom in Mordor... more than most friends can claim to have done.  
  
Then I realise the real reason that I keep searchin' for signs of life in him.  
  
I don't want to be left alone. I don't want to be the last one.  
  
Let me explain...  
  
Boromir was lost during that tryin' time. He was one of the bravest people I'd ever met. I still miss him, even all these years after.  
  
Masters Merry and Pippin, well, I know for sure that they are gone. One day, I woke up and felt... empty, inside. Yes, empty, that's it. Like somethin' was gone that had always been there. Mister Frodo felt it too. Three days later a group of Elves came from over the Sea, returnin' home from Middle-Earth. They had a message for us both. Merry and Pippin had died on the day my heart felt vacant, and I knew what the feelin' was. Two of the most spirited and lively souls I'd ever known had moved on that day. It was that day that I realised; we're all going to go one day. All of us.  
  
Gandalf had to leave us. I don't know where he went. He left on a moonlit night, and never came back...  
  
Then there was Masters Legolas and Gimli. We had word from the Elves that came before them that Strider had died, and they would be comin' soon. We both helped each other through that time, Mister Frodo and I, because we both cared for Strider very deeply. He'd protected us from those Ringwraiths in Bree and on Weathertop, and helped us all through the times we were together as a Fellowship during the War of the Ring. It was a stupid thing to assume on my part, but I'd always had the feeling that Ol' Strider would outlive both me and Mister Frodo.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
Anyway, we were waiting on the day that they were due to arrive. There was a storm, a mighty big one and no mistake, and we were so worried, so we were. And we had right to be.  
  
The next day our friends still hadn't arrived. They sent out a search boat to look for them.  
  
They found Master Legolas floating on a bit of driftwood, still alive, but very ill. He'd swallowed an awful lot of sea water you see. They saw no sign of Master Gimli...  
  
Until four days later. He was washed up on the shore. He'd drownded, just like Mister Frodo's parents.  
  
We decided to tell Master Legolas ourselves, except we didn't know how he'd take it. We were scared but, because Mister Bilbo had told us that Elves could die of grief, and he was also still quite sick. It was made more heart-breakin' because he was looking forward so to coming, he said so in his letters, and he was so happy that Master Gimli was going to be comin' as well.  
  
It was horrible. Master Legolas was always such a bright spark to me. To see someone who you care about just shut everybody out, and shrink into themselves, it's just... horrible. That's the only word I have really. He just stopped eatin', stopped sleepin'... in my view he just stopped livin' altogether. He almost ended up like a ghost. It was pitiful.  
  
When he died I was glad, not for the fact that he was dead of course, but for the fact that he didn't have to suffer anymore. And he would be with Master Gimli again on the other side.  
  
So now, with Mister Frodo gone, it's just me. I'm the only one out of the Fellowship left.  
  
Suddenly I feel awfully tired... so I just close my eyes.  
  
In my head, I can hear them all laughin' again. They're all so happy, bein' released from all the woes this world carries. I can hear them all, Mister Boromir, Masters Merry and Pippin, Ol' Strider, Master Gimli and Master Legolas... they're all greetin' Mister Frodo. And I want to be there too.  
  
I'm Samwise Gamgee... and I'm not goin' to be alone for much longer.  
  
I'm comin' Mister Frodo. The Fellowship is goin' to be together again...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
='( I feel so bad for writing that now!!! ='(  
  
Please tell me what you think! ='( I'll tell you what I think, I think I'm evil!!! ='(  
  
Please R+R... it might make me happy again... 


End file.
